The long-term goal of this project is to understand the genetic pathways that influence functional senescence using the fruit fly, Drosophila melanogaster, as a model. Although a number of genes involved in life span determination have been identified, our understanding of genes that regulate age-related functional declines is limited. Thus, the processes that govern health span remain largely uncharacterized. During the proposed funding period, my laboratory will pursue the molecular mechanisms underlying altered functional senescence in a series of recently identified Drosophila mutants. We will also begin a systematic exploration of mechanistic connections between control of life span and control of health span. These studies will help us to understand the molecular processes that underlie functional senescence and potentially life span determination. These studies will help determine how we age. They should lead to information that will help us reduce the negative effects of aging in people. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]